Never Ending Cycle
by Kuro-shiro-neko
Summary: DISCONTINUED A resurrected Shikon. Naraku's son. It is literaly a never ending cycle for Inuyasha, Kagome & the four cubs born into this world of chaos. InuKag
1. Introductions

Never-Ending Cycle  
  
Crystal-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
'What a beautiful morning it is. I better wake up the others.' Kagome thought. She stood up. A cascading waterfall of graceful white hair adorned with black stripes fell down her back. She turned her head towards the mirror. Black stripes adorned her face, as well as a yellow crescent moon. Her eyes were a golden color with a reddish hue. 'I look so different, and so mysterious, yet I'm happy...' Kagome walked over to Inuyasha, who was sleeping contently. 'He also looks so different and mature, Kami forbid.' Kagome smiled at the thought.  
  
The Shikon no Tama had been fixed long ago. Exactly 8 years, now that Kagome thought of it. Naraku had been disposed of and the Shikon No Tama had been successfully used to make Inuyasha and Kagome full demons. Everyone was happy with this. Kagome was now 27 years old. 'It seemed so long ago that I was arguing with Inuyasha just to go home, away from him and now...' She let the thought trail off. Inuyasha turned over in his sleep. 'He looks a lot like his brother.' Inuyasha also was graced with dark purple stripes down his cheeks and a blood red moon at the center of his forehead.  
  
Inuyasha could feel the stares of Kagome. Suddenly, he opened his golden eyes and grabbed Kagome and kissed her passionately. She gasped at the sudden awakening, but soon melded into Inuyasha, the kiss binding them. Kagome broke off and faced the door and barked loudly.  
  
"Who's there?" Inuyasha barked. 3 timid figures, each varying in height and appearance stepped out in front of the door. "Oh, it's you guys."  
  
"Come in dears. We were just playing. We're not mad, come here." Kagome said. These were her pups that came rushing into her arms. She had 4 pups in all and was with twins again. Her first 'litter' was twins, as was her second litter. Kagome thought this might have something to do with the fact that she and Inuyasha were both full dog demons.  
  
"Junsui, where is you're other half?" Inuyasha asked jokingly towards the eldest girl. Since they were all twins, he could say that. Junsui and Taro were twins, Junsui a girl and Taro a boy, both a full 8 years old. Kagome had had them at 19 years old. Kenji and Saiai were also twins, Kenji a boy and Saiai a girl, given by Kagome at 21, so they were both 6.  
  
Kagome smiled lovingly at her pups and regarded them.  
  
"Kenji is still in bed, Mom." Junsui complained.  
  
"I shall wake him. In the meantime why don't you go get dressed?" Kagome suggested and shooed the giggling youngsters away. Inuyasha watched them go with a smile on his face. He stood up and stretched. The he wandered over by the window. He was in Kagome's time. Surprisingly, they still had access to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome had wanted to live in her time so she could graduate and give her children an education. Inuyasha even attended school, and hated it, but he too graduated. He also was there to ward off anyone who got too close too his soul mate.  
  
'Today, we'll go visit the Sengoku Jidai,' he thought. 'I hope my children will like it.' The kids had never been to the Feudal Era before. Inuyasha turned around after scenting Saiai. She looked up at him. Inuyasha smiled. Of all 4 children, Saiai and Kenji were the only ones that looked exactly like him. Both Saiai and Kenji had a blood red moon on their forehead and dark blue stripes on their cheeks. Junsui and Taro looked like their mother. They had a yellow moon and black stripes on their face as well as red stripes on their wrists. Inuyasha had figured more of his father's blood had come into those children, since the only person who had red stripes on their wrists was Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were on speaking terms now, but Sesshomaru didn't know about Kagome having children, or any of them, Kagome included, being demons. All the demons had fluffy white tails, including Inuyasha and Kagome. Saiai was the sweetest child, shy and timid, very kind. Kenji was outgoing and boasts a lot. He was nice, too, but still inherited his fathers' mischievous streak. Inuyasha knelt.  
  
"What is it, dear Saiai?" He asked. Saiai walked to him and motioned towards the kitchen.  
  
"Otou-san...come eat? Hm?' Saiai said, haltingly. Inuyasha smiled at his sweet daughter.  
  
"Of course, lets go. Okay?" Inuyasha said. Saiai smiled and motioned she wanted to be carried. Inuyasha smiled and picked her up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Later, Inuyasha told Kagome he wanted to go to the Sengoku Jidai. He hadn't been there since Kagome had found out she was with pups. Neither had Kagome and she agreed to go.  
  
"Children? Come here. Hurry up." Kagome called. Actually, this was all said in a yip/bark. Many youkai females, to call their children, used it. The kids groaned but stopped their playing and came to their mother. "Today we're going somewhere special. It's where I met your father." Kagome said. The pups looked somewhat excited. "I want you to pack up some clothes and food baskets for each of you, even if you don't need it."  
  
"Okay!" All the pups yipped. They ran to each of their rooms and came back within 30 minutes.  
  
"Okay, Let's go." Kagome had said. Then they went towards the well house.  
  
"Mother? Why are we going there? It's just a rusted old well-" Junsui stopped suddenly as her hair stood on end. Her tail wrapped tightly about her shoulder. The other pups soon felt the same and reacted in uniform fashion. "Where's all that power coming from? OH! The well!" Junsui gasped.  
  
Kagome nodded. She felt her miko powers swell up and meet the well's magic, like greeting an old friend. Junsui and Saiai felt the same and giggled as the warm feeling flooded them. The boys looked at them like they were crazy.  
  
'All right, that's enough. Let's get moving." Inuyasha said and put Saiai and Kenji in his arms and leapt into the well, disappearing. The two other children looked in, amazed and a bit apprehensive.  
  
"It's okay. There's nothing dangerous about this well, just magical. All right, let's go." Kagome said reassuringly. The children hopped into her arms and she jumped into the well. Warm blue energy immediately surrounded them. The children screamed playfully.  
  
"YAY!! YIPPEE!" they yelled, enjoying every minute of the descent. Suddenly, it was all over and the twins nearly groaned, until their mother jumped powerfully out of the well. They gaped in awe at the sight of vast forests and a village that only demon eyes could spot. Kagome stopped and the minute one of her feet stepped on a branch she shot towards the village.  
  
A woman about the same age as Kagome came out of the village wielding a large boomerang with a young man holding a staff. The woman was in her huntress outfit and the man was in a priests garbs.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Kirara!" Kagome cried at the sight of the three. All of them, except Kirara, who had just come out of a hut, had squinted.  
  
"Demon! How do you- Wait! KAGOME! How are you doing? I didn't recognize you!" Sango cried, running forward to greet the demon. Miroku smiled, relieved. Kagome put down the twins and hugged the woman and priest. Kagome barked once. She had heard Inuyasha in the forest. He came crashing out of the tree line followed by a big lizard youkai. Kagome wondered why he hadn't killed it. Inuyasha suddenly gave a growling command at Junsui. She understood that this was training. Junsui was afraid but ran to the youkai and swiped with her claws down the middle. It growled and died. Junsui turned to her father and asked how she did. Inuyasha gave a smile of pride.  
  
"You did great, my young youkai hime." Inuyasha said patting her head. Sango, Miroku and about have the people reading this gaped. Inuyasha just gave a compliment. And who were these children. Kagome saw their questioning looks.  
  
"Okay, this is Junsui and her twin, Taro. These twins are Saiai and Kenji." Kagome explained. Sango nodded in understanding.  
  
"Kagome? You're with child again?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and said they were twins again.  
  
"Mommy? I want to go into the forest!" All 4 children whined little puppy whimpers. Kagome nodded and all 8 people proceeded to the forest. Unbeknownst to them, they were being watched,  
  
"Soon, I shall get what's mine... And cause you pain...you foolish BEINGS! You will all pay!!"  
  
Crystal-Chan: Okay? Not okay? WELL? HELLO? IS ANYONE READING THIS? REVIEW PLEASE! Thank you.  
  
Junsui - Pure Taro - Big Boy Kenji - Intelligent second son; strong and vigorous. Saiai - Beloved Hime - Princess Youkai - Demon 


	2. Sesshomaru

Never-Ending Cycle  
  
Crystal-Chan  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at his children and saw them looking at the forest, marveling at its density.  
  
"Wow! We never had this much at home! There's so much forest!" Oko said. He fell down from spinning around so much.  
  
"There's so many new smells! Hey Dad?" Junsui asked, looking confused.  
  
"Hmm?" Inuyasha responded.  
  
"One of the smells smell like you!" Junsui said.  
  
"Oh?" Inuyasha sniffed. He stiffened a bit. "It's only your uncle, Junsui. It's Sesshomaru."  
  
"Uncle! Here?" Junsui asked, amazed. Kagome smiled and nodded. Sango had gone into battle stance, but then relaxed. Suddenly, a dragon with two heads descended into the forest. Sesshomaru stepped off its back. He and Inuyasha merely exchanged nods, while Kagome put on a HUGE smile and said, "Hello. Would you like to join us?"  
  
Sesshomaru nodded in response. Then he noticed the kids. He looked mildly surprised. Junsui and Oko were studying him intently. Kaikatsu was playing with Sango. Then, Sesshomaru noticed Saiai. She had crawled over to him and was hugging his leg.  
  
"Unca . . . " she mumbled.  
  
Sesshomaru's gaze softened and he bent down and picked up Saiai. She gurgled in delight. Sesshomaru nearly smiled, but his pride welled up. He walked to the rest of the group. Junsui was the first to talk.  
  
"Whoa! Those are cool clothes! Where'd you get them? Can I have some? Are you really rich?" Junsui launched into many questions. Sango and Miroku looked nervous at the amount of questions there were and who they were being directed to. Sesshomaru put Saiai down and looked to all the children and Kagome. His face showed the mildest hint of surprise.  
  
"You're a demon?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome nodded and smiled. Sesshomaru focused his intense gaze on Inuyasha. (A/N: I want Sesshy's hot intense gaze over here! Waah! I'm real and Sesshy's not!) "How long will you stay here?" He asked. Inuyasha grinned at the whole group.  
  
"2 weeks!" Inuyasha declared. All the children gasped then 'whooped' for joy. Kagome walked up.  
  
"Inuyasha! You know these children need their school! We're going to go h- !" Kagome never finished. Inuyasha kissed her to silence her. He grinned as he pulled away.  
  
"You kids won't miss school, will you?" Inuyasha said. A chorus of 'no' and 'my vote counts as two' flew up. "Ok! 2 weeks, Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru nodded and walked back to the dragon. A girl climbed off it. She was about 15 years old and human. Inuyasha was appalled. From her looks, he could tell she wasn't a slave.  
  
"My lord Sesshomaru wishes for you to grace our- I mean his- presence in his castle." She said. Inuyasha shrugged and nodded. The girl clapped her hands in joy and ran to the dragon. "I'm Rin! This is Ah-Un!" She was bursting glee. Inuyasha looked VERY confused.  
  
"Um . . . Okay . . ." Inuyasha said. The group began to follow Sesshomaru, walking at a slow pace. Saiai chose to stay with Ah-Un and Rin.  
  
"Ah . . .Un . . . Ah . . . Un . . . " Saiai said. Kagome walked with Sango. They talked about what went on while they were in their own time. Inuyasha held Oko, while the other two children hounded Sesshomaru for answers to their questions. Sesshomaru merely nodded, ignored them or say 1-5 word answers. Suddenly, all the dog demons came to attention. Saiai and Kaikatsu started to cry, as Junsui and Oko looked like they were about to do.  
  
"Impossible . . . There's no . . ." Kagome breathed.  
  
"ARGH! No way he is still alive!" Inuyasha roared. Everyone faced the east in apprehension.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal-Chan: MWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I am sooo evil! Well, you'll agree with me more in the next chappie. In the next chappie a th-  
  
Inuyasha: * grabs Crystal-Chan and covers her mouth. * SHADDUP! NO SPOILERS!  
  
Crystal-Chan: Mar mright! Mur moking me!!! Lego! *Inu-chan lets go. Crystal- Chan breathes* Okay. See ya next time. As for you Inuyasha . . . *Screaming and creepy music is heard in the background* 


	3. Evil Lives On

Hi, ppl! How are you? Having a nice time? Do you like the story? Well, here's...  
  
Never-Ending Cycle  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group was silent. Kagome was holding Oko, while Saiai was kept from crying by Rin and Ah-Un, who was comforting her. Inuyasha viewed the area carefully, ears straining to catch the slightest sound. Sesshomaru was doing the same, though in a more calm way. Suddenly, a high-pitched voice rang out, disembodied.  
  
"You . . . You have it . . . Yes?"  
  
Kagome's blood ran cold. She broke out in a sweat as she recognized the way the voice said those few words. Her eyes widened.  
  
"No! It's gone! Go away!" She cried, holding Oko close. The children, sensing her distress, started to cry and comfort her. Saiai hugged Rin and cried. There was pure malice in the air that frightened them as well. Inuyasha looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome. What is it talking about?"  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to answer, when a huge youkai burst through the tree line and snarled. Dust rose behind in its wake, creating an eerie shadow. 2 pairs of gigantic fangs, both on its upper and lower jaws, glistened with saliva and blood. It's eyes shone blood read, pupil less, filled with malevolence. It had giant claws and a rear half of her body that extended back, with six other legs sprouting out. A giant spider youkai.  
  
"Give it to me!" It screeched. The voice sounded horrible, scratchy, like nails running down a blackboard, shrill and painful. It charged forward. First, it ran towards Inuyasha. He raised a clawed hand and poison gas erupted from it. The beast melted and died, instantly.  
  
"Weakling. Huh? Oh no!" Inuyasha cried. Suddenly, hundreds more youkai sprang at them. They were all weak. The group killed them all.  
  
"Where did they all come from? Why couldn't we sense them?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha shrugged but Sesshomaru answered.  
  
"Dark magic was masking the power. Someone very powerful is behind this." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Right you are, Great Lord."  
  
Everyone whipped around and saw a figure coated in black. Its red eyes glinted in the sunlight as he stepped out. "Hello. Lovely day for bloodshed, isn't it? Of course, you've already contributed to that." He motioned to the ground, which was littered with spider youkai carcasses. Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Who are you?" He said, not leaving any room for pleasantries. The man ignored him. He instead viewed the group. He set his gaze on Kagome, who in turn shifted uneasily. In the blink of an eye, the man was by Kagome. She yelped and tried to jump back, but the man caught her wrist. He leaned in.  
  
"You know what I want."  
  
"It's gone! Leave me alone! Let me go!" Kagome yelled hysterically from the initial shock of the man just existing and struggled. The man had a strong grip, though. Suddenly, Oko cried. The man, having discovered the child, who was still latched on to Kagome, grasped him and threw him. Kagome screamed. Then Junsui caught Oko and held him protectively, trying to calm the pale and frightened baby. Kagome felt rage overpower her panic.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! That was my child! My CHILD!" She yelled and tried to scratch him. He grinned. He raised his other hand. Suddenly, a black gas seemed to boil all around them. Kagome gasped and stopped struggling.  
  
"Miasma!" (A/N: I think that's what it is...) Kagome cried. It pooled around them. She found herself pressing her body against the man. She didn't know what to do. She was trapped.  
  
"He he he . . ." The man said.  
  
The laugh was different but the resemblance was there, the familiarity . . . Kagome gasped for air, feeling drowned in panic.  
  
"Naraku!" She choked. 'No!' she thought. "No! You can't be! We kil-!"  
  
"Yes you did. So, I'm not him. But . . ." He leaned in closer to Kagome's face. Her eyes grew wide. "I'm his son."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Crystal-Chan: Well? Probably not much of a cliffhanger, but oh well. Just to let you know, the next chapter is sad. Okay? But it WILL get better. I think. We'll see. R & R puleeez? 


	4. Loss

Hee hee! My fourth chappie! Now, I don't appreciate flames, although I do expect at least one. This chapter is SAD and SAD and DEPRESSING. I'm serious. Also maybe a bit gory-ish.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own IY.  
  
Never-Ending Cycle  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"W-what?" Kagome said. 'But then again, all the facts are present. He can't be lying!' Kagome thought, coming to a frightening conclusion. "How . . .?"  
  
"When you killed him, he made a last attempt to save himself by giving, or should I say creating a son. I have more power that my forefather, Naraku, you know . . ." The man said. Kagome wanted to do nothing more than break the man's arm off and run, but he kept a good grip and miasma was pooling all around them. "I'm here to finish what my father started."  
  
"And that is?" Kagome asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"To kill you all, painfully and slowly, filled with grief. Yes, I want to hear you scream and cry and soak all your pain for my pleasure!" He yelled and then laughed maniacally.  
  
"Starting with the one who bears the Shikon No Tama!" He cried.  
  
"What?! It's gone!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha had also yelled at the man.  
  
"Let go of her!" Inuyasha yelled. Once more, the man ignored the plea. His gaze was fixed and a cruel smile crossed is lips. Kagome followed his gaze. It landed on . . .  
  
Saiai. Saiai was the center of the man's attention. Cold realization hit Kagome.  
  
"NO! Don't hurt-!" Kagome never finished. The next events happened in quick succession. One minute Saiai was safe and breathing, the next, her bloody, gruesome remains littered the ground she had previously occupied. Blood ran everywhere, including a monstrous demons' mouth, which consisted of giant deadly fangs, each at least a foot long and 5 inches thick. It held in its mouth a chunk of Saiai's body. Saiai's blood was everywhere. Kagome grew nauseous and then numb. She saw Sesshomaru and Inuyasha rip the youkai in half and then into shreds, red tinting there eyes. She saw the other children's mouths moving in her general direction, maybe yelling at her. But she didn't hear any of it. She gazed at the whole scene as if through a video, not really there, but seeing it all the same. Then she saw another youkai grab something from the mouth of the first. It was a Saimyoushou, one of Naraku's old bug demons. It sped to the smirking man and dropped something into his hand. It was the Shikon no Tama.  
  
Naraku's son held the Shikon No Tama that had been used years before. Kagome was shocked even further, if that was possible. Her mind raced. Once again her eyes fell on the lifeless pieces of her daughter. Kagome collapsed. A tug on her arm as she fell brought her back to the conscious world. The man was still holding her, and she could now hear him laugh loudly and maniacally. The man was still gripping her wrist. This man that killed Saiai was holding her. Kagome saw he was staring back at her and chuckling, at what? Was he mocking her? Was he boasting of his victory through those laughs? He was savoring Kagome's grief. Kagome saw red. She stood up and punched the man squarely on the nose. A sickening crack erupted from the man, but when Kagome looked up, it was not the man but a Saimyoushou who had intervened and was now dead. It fell limply to the ground. The man was standing behind it, looking amused. He had managed to still keep a hold on her wrist. Kagome gave him no time to talk as she launched into a frenzy of punches and kicks, using all the moves she knew. She slashed at him. He dodged, but had to let go of her. Then, he dodged the rest of her attacks with little effort. Suddenly, he whipped around and brought up an arm to defend himself from the horrendous jaws of a giant dog. Kagome recognized the scent of her mate. Inuyasha bit a hand clean off, the one holding the Shikon Jewel. Naraku's son cried out and snatched his hand away. A cloud of Miasma arose all around him and he vanished. Inuyasha changed back and threw the man's hand in after him, after retrieving the Shikon Jewel. The he walked to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome? Are you alright dear?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome took one trembling look at him before crumbling to the ground sobbing wildly, her anger transforming into sadness, and bitter grief.  
  
"Why? WHY? Saiai is. . is . . .!" Kagome couldn't finish. It was too much for her to bear. Kagome fainted in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha held Kagome in his arms. He looked down at her fretful face as she fought off the demons of her nightmares. The group was headed to Sesshomaru's castle. They had picked up all of Saiai's remains and were taking them to Sesshomaru's castle. None knew what would happen, though Inuyasha had a guess.  
  
All the other children were all cried out over their sister. Oko had suffered the most. Suddenly, Sesshomaru spoke.  
  
"Nighttime is coming. I don't feel it is safe to stay outside in the woods. Inuyasha. Transform and carry your family. Ah-Un, take Rin and . . . Saiai to the castle. I trust the humans have a means of transportation?"  
  
Sango and Miroku nodded. Kirara appeared on Sango's shoulder. Kirara transformed and picked up the taiyijin (sp?) and houshi and proceeded to walk to Inuyasha, who was transforming. Inuyasha finished and picked up his wife in his mouth while the children jumped on his back. Kirara started to fly, exercising her limbs. Sesshomaru simply nodded and started running towards the castle. Inuyasha and company followed suit, along with Kirara and hers.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The walk had not been drawn out or grueling, so they reached the castle fairly easily and in a few minutes time. Sesshomaru walked over to the castle door and barked a command. It opened and several servants came out. Inuyasha had de-transformed. The servants took the sleeping children and took them inside, and though Inuyasha was hesitant, the servants had taken Kagome as well. Yet more servants had arrived and led the humans away. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha walked in.  
  
"Inuyasha, I am going to bring back Saiai. But, I know you suspected this." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha nodded. "You must know something first. That child will be haunted for many years, until she forgets. All children forget something as they grow. Rin has forgotten everything about her death, except the fact that she did. But, for many years, she had had nightmares of wolves and other demons killing her. Saiai might do the same, and at times, she will not recognize you or your family. Just comfort her, and be prepared." Sesshomaru concluded. Inuyasha looked a bit apprehensive but nodded solemnly. "Good. Servant! Bring me the Tensaiga! You there! Summon Rin and ask her to bring Saiai! And you. Bring the rest of the family!" Sesshomaru barked orders and each was followed without hesitation.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well? I think that was a good place to leave off the story. Wasn't that horrible? If you think I should change anything about the genre or rating do tell. 


	5. Resurrection

HI! OK, first off . . .  
  
Kagome56: Thank you very much.  
  
Jeanette: Yay! Rating is OK! I like my story too! ^-^  
  
Well, I really want at least 10 more reviews. But, here's chapter 5 anyway. (I'm so sweet.)  
  
Never Ending Cycle  
  
Ch. 5  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha looked at the retreating servants. He shook his head.  
  
"I'll go tell Kagome." Inuyasha said. Sesshomaru nodded and headed off in the opposite direction. Inuyasha caught Kagome's scent and walked off. Kagome was in a large room. The room had a bed in the middle, on which Kagome was sitting on, staring at the wall. Upon Inuyasha's entrance, Kagome jumped up and leapt at him. She caught him around the waist and hugged him. Her shoulders rocked with dry sobs.  
  
"Shhh . . . It's all right . . .Saiai is going to be just fine . . ."Inuyasha said. Kagome looked up, confused. "Sesshomaru agreed to bring back our baby."  
  
Kagome digested this information. She sighed and smiled.  
  
"I want to see Saiai."  
  
"Yes, we are going right now." Inuyasha replied, and led Kagome to a room by following Sesshomaru's scent. The room was elaborate. Vases were at the corners and weavings and paintings on the walls. The room was alighted with floating orbs of light. And in the middle of the glamour, lay Saiai's remains. Kagome nearly retched, but held it in. The pieces were assembled neatly. Sesshomaru stood in front of it and was looking straight at Kagome. He frowned.  
  
"Perhaps your mate doesn't wish to view this until I'm done?" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha, but she shook her head. Sesshomaru merely drew the Tenseiga and brought it down upon the remains. A bright light shone through out the room and spread into every corner, chasing away the shadows.  
  
Kagome gasped at its brilliance. The light soon faded away. Kagome walked over to Saiai. She was in one piece. Then, she opened her eyes and her chest rose. She screamed.  
  
"Aaahh!" Saiai yelled. Everyone covered his or her ears. Kagome started to walk forward to comfort the child, thinking that she was reliving the moment that she had died, when a blast of energy blasted everyone to the wall. Blades of purple light whipped up and around the baby. White and purple light dominated at last. It seemed to emanate from the very core of Saiai. Then, the lights melded and shrunk, as if Saiai were a black hole pulling it in, and dissappeared. Saiai's hair floated back down to rest at her head.  
  
"Saiai!" Kagome yelled. She ran to Saiai's side and hugged the child. "She's alive, oh my gosh, she's alive!"  
  
Saiai turned her eyes to Kagome. Kagome gasped. They were light blue. Kagome pulled her head back and got a good look at all of Saiai. Her moon was a light blue, and all of her stripes were a light purple. 'What caused this transformation and all that energy? It felt familiar though.' Kagome thought. Then it hit her.  
  
"T- this is like w-when I first got my miko powers." Kagome put out, albeit haltingly. "The coming down the well, getting the Shikon No Tama, which was in her body," At this Kagome shivered. "And then, obtaining miko powers. But it was different for Saiai. Almost, like it looked like she was in pain. Why . . .?" Kagome trailed off.  
  
Junsui spoke.  
  
"Uhmmm, Okaa-san? I was, um, thinking . . . Well, what if, um, her miko powers had to fuse with her youkai powers?" Junsui said, embarrassed to be the center of attention. Kagome's eyebrows rose. Inuyasha stared, then nodded.  
  
"Yes. Yes, it would seem that is the answer. What a smart child! That's my girl!" Inuyasha said, patting Junsui on the head, who blushed and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"Hai, Otou-san!"  
  
Kagome picked Saiai up and cradled her. Saiai hugged Kagome's neck.  
  
"Mama . . . beddy-time . . .unca . . . hi . . ."Saiai murmured. Sesshomaru strode over and nodded acknowledgement. He reached out a hand and stroked Saiai's hair. "Hmm . . ." Saiai hummed then fell asleep in Kagome's arms.  
  
"She'll probably have nightmares. Why don't you let her sleep with us tonight?" Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded. She walked to Kaikatsu then. He reached up and tugged at Saiai's leg. She opened her eye's and turned over to see him. She laughed in glee at seeing her brother.  
  
"Here, Kaikatsu. It's your other half." Kagome whispered, and held Kaikatsu.  
  
"Kaikatsu!" Saiai said. Both of them laughed and then fell asleep.  
  
"Bedtime." Kagome said, and walked off. "Good night, everyone. And thank you, Sesshomaru."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Well? How was that? Do you think I tried to end it too fast or something? Well, anyway, I have the 6th chapter right in front of me, but I need to type it up and I'm lazy. VERY lazy. OK, well, sayonara. And REVIEW please. See that button, right down there? Uh-huh, right there. Please press. 


	6. Dreams and fluff!

Never-Ending Cycle Crystal-Chan Ch. 6 ~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome woke with a start. The raucous screaming bounced off the walls. Inuyasha woke up to locate the screams. Surprisingly, the source was not what he thought. Kagome was panting for breath. She was drenched in a cold sweat. All at once, she threw back the covers and ran to Saiai and Kaikatsu's small crib next to her. Inuyasha walked over to her. Kagome was touching Saiai and Kaikatsu. Their faces, necks, chests, hands, as if checking to make sure they were real. Inuyasha put his arm around her waist, which was starting to 'show'. Inuyasha kissed her.  
  
"They're there. It's okay . . ."  
  
Kagome let out a breath and relaxed. They went back to bed. Kagome fell asleep and had another dream.  
  
~Kagome's dream sequence~  
  
Kagome looked around. White and purple clouds surrounded her. Suddenly they parted. She could see Saiai, dead on the alter. Kagome held down the nausea. She saw Sesshomaru bring back Saiai. Then she heard a small voice.  
  
'Thank you . . .' it said.  
  
Saiai was suddenly in front of her and growing fast. Saiai looked about 16 when it stopped. Clothes appeared on her. It melted to fit her form, then materialized into a solid. They were miko's robes.  
  
'My daughter's going to be a miko?' Kagome thought. She saw Saiai walk somewhere and pray. Suddenly, landscape appeared everywhere. All of it was blurry except Saiai and two gravestones. 'I wonder who she is praying for.' Kagome thought. She strained to get her bearings and read the graves, but a bright light woke her.  
  
~End sequence~  
  
Inuyasha nuzzled Kagome's ear and whined. Kagome opened her eyes and smiled. 'Poor little puppy . . .' she thought. It wasn't really true, but cute. She reached up and petted his head. He purred low. Kagome finally got up and checked the children. Saiai and Kaikatsu were fast asleep.  
  
Kagome walked to the closet at the far end of the room and picked out a day kimono. She then walked out of the room to the hall, and then to the hot spring via the nearest window. It was a little ways into the forest surrounding Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome undressed and lowered herself into the steaming water.  
  
"Ha . . . That feels good." Kagome said, soaking in all the warmth.  
  
"You look very nice today."  
  
Kagome jumped and looked around. Inuyasha stood at the edge of the hot spring. Kagome let out a sigh before splashing water at him.  
  
"Inuyasha you scared me!" Inuyasha smirked, then undressed and entered the spring.  
  
"You left your cleansing products. Here, I brought them. Shampoo and soap and that little scrubby thing." Inuyasha said, pulling out the said items. He proceeded to grab the sponge (A.k.a. the scrubby thing. I don't use a sponge, I use a scrubby thing, but I don't know what it's called.) and lather it. Then he began to scrub Kagome's back. " I awoke after you left. It is still a bit early. Did you have another nightmare?" Worry was evident in his voice. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"More like a vision. You know, of the future." Kagome said, pondering. Inuyasha nodded solemnly. The silence was heavy with thought. Feeling the need to lift the tension, Inuyasha had an idea.  
  
"Hey, I think I missed a spot right . . . HERE!" Inuyasha yelled and tickled Kagome. She yelped and laughed.  
  
" Ahahah! No! Haha! *Gasp* No, please! Stop! HAHAHAHA!" Kagome yelled, stopping to gasp for breath. Soon, they were breathless in each other's arms. They smiled at each other and kissed.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sesshomaru looked up to see Inuyasha and Kagome walk in the front door, soaked except their clothes. (They forgot towels) Both wore smiles and flashed him a 'V' sign as they walked through. Sesshomaru blinked and continued eating his meal of bread and stew. 'I've got to remember to thank Rin for the food, and possibly have a servant put in a waterproof doormat by the front door.' He thought, chewing his food.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Yay! Fluff! And another thing for all my KIND readers-  
  
GET YOUR HENTAI MINDS OUT OF THE GUTTER! ! ! ! ! THERE WAS NO AND WILL BE NO LEMON IN THIS FIC!  
  
So, anyway, have a nice day! ^-^ (By the way- reference to the above + Inu-chan and Kagome-chan didn't do anything.  
  
Inu - Darn... *ears droop. Wait a sec. I got rid of those. (Pop!)* Darn it all . . .  
  
Kag - O.O)  
  
R and R pleez! 


	7. The Nightmare of Kagemaru

Crystal-Chan - Hello everyone! Here is the next chapter! I'm sorry I haven't been able to update this in a while, but I don't anyone stuck with it long enough to care . . . -_- Dang. Anyway, I think this is where the 'horror' part of the genre comes in. Oh yes. And a bit of Kagome harassing, but it was necessary to make Naraku's son look evil-er.  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah right. If I owned Inuyasha, which I don't, I wouldn't be writing fanfics about it. Well, maybe I would, but I'd be spending more time making the manga and anime.  
  
Never-Ending Cycle  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome ran a hand through her hair. She looked into the mirror in her room and sighed. A noise at the end of the room made her ears twitch and she tensed. Then the intruders' scent reached her nose.  
  
"Inuyasha? I want to talk to you." Kagome said softly. A slim hand rested on her shoulder. Kagome looked up to meet the eyes of her mate.  
  
"Koibito, something has been bothering you. Tell me." Inuyasha urged, his gaze soft. Kagome lowered her eyes and shivered slightly, looking uncertain. Inuyasha made a small, comforting whining noise and licked Kagome ear in reassurance. Kagome leaned into his chest.  
  
"I have a bad feeling, like something will happen. Something bad." Kagome said.  
  
"Why do you think that?" Inuyasha said, expecting no proof of anything happening. He was greatly surprised and angered by what came next.  
  
"I KNOW that because . . .N- Narakus' son contacted me t- through a dream . . ." Kagome whispered, shuddering in remembrance.  
  
"What?! That kisama contacted you!" Inuyasha yelled, outraged. A knock came from the door. "What?" Inuyasha snapped. The door opened and Sesshomaru strode in.  
  
"Kagome, I suggest you tell us this dream. It may be important." Sesshomaru said, partially acknowledging Inuyasha.  
  
"O- Okay." Kagome said. She took a deep breath and began . . .  
  
~*~*~*~Dream Sequence~*~*~*~ Kagome ran yelling. Everything was black. The air was thick.  
  
"Someone get me out of this dream!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I assure you, this is no dream. Perhaps, nightmare is more fitting?" The voice was a raucous cacophony to Kagome's sensitive ears. It was a calm, flowing voice, dripping with evil and malice underneath its' calm exterior. Kagome whirled. HE was there. The spawn of Naraku. "Hello, lovely demoness." Kagome was slightly taken back, but soon realized this was either a trick or it was Onigumo's lust for Kikyo speaking, though how she could possibly STILL be connected to Kikyo was beyond her.  
  
"Why are you here?" Kagome demanded, growling feral.  
  
"Well, I'm here to ask you a question." He said, feigning thoughtfulness. Kagome was confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, how shall I kill you and all your kin? Slowly, painfully, quickly, by hypnosis and controlling you to destroy them all. And I shall view it all; bask in the fear and sorrow that will infest their eyes. Their blood shall be spilt by your claws." Naraku's spawn grinned maliciously. "Oh, yes! And then you shall awaken to see the murder you caused! Shall I do that? Let's see what shall happen!" He laughed evilly. The blackness swirled and mutated, Suddenly a hole appeared under Kagome. She fell. Blackness and other dark colors swirled around her. The collage of colors was dizzying. Suddenly it stopped and she hit the ground.  
  
"Agh! Ow!" Kagome cried. Her demon powers caused the pain to disintegrate in a matter of seconds. She looked around. The darkness subsided. Kagome gasped. The bodies of her family lay there. "I- Inuyasha, Saiai, Kaikatsu, Junsui, Otokomae . . . Oh my God!" Her hands flew up to her face. The mangled bodies were torn and strewn about. Blood flowed freely along the floor, as if a morbid happiness of being free of the now lifeless bodies which trapped it were flowing through it, causing it to run everywhere in joy. All the lifeless, wide eyes were facing her, staring at her, frozen in an expression, which was the middle of a scream of pain and terror. 'This nightmare is terrible! Let me wake up!' Kagome screamed.  
  
"K- Kagome?" Kagome eyes snapped open. 'That voice . . .'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, expecting her mate to arrive to save her, unharmed and full of life. Soon, she heard other voices.  
  
"Mother . . . Motherrrrrrrrrrr . . ." 'My children!' A movement caught her eye. It came from the body identified as Inuyasha's. The head rose and faced her fully. Kagome screamed. A bleeding socket gazed at her, but what frightened her most was why there was only one. Half of Inuyasha's head had been melted off. He brought himself up to a crouch on his only bleeding arm.  
  
"Hello my sweet . . . Sing your song again. It sounds almost like mine and your children's . . .except ours was filled with the terror you caused . . . the pain you inflicted . . .when you murdered usss . . . " Inuyasha sneered. All the other bodies took their cue and rose, injured and disintegrated in varying ways.  
  
"Okaa-san . . . Are you happy with your work? Are you satisfied . . .?" All the mouths moved as one, taunting voice, saying the words like a well- recited chant.  
  
"N- No! I- I . . .!" Kagome screamed, and finally broke down, falling back down, holding herself . . .  
  
A hand wrapped itself around her neck and squeezed. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"Noooo!" Kagome screamed. Suddenly, it all disappeared. Kagome felt the relief of tension on her neck and fell forward, onto a muscular chest. She looked up with tear-filled eyes. Naraku's son was kneeling in front of her. Her looked down at her. She gasped and made a move to scoot away but clumsily fell back. He made a movement and suddenly he was holding her chin and forcing to look at him. His black cloak fell about his from loosely and brushed her. She shuddered.  
  
"My father's human half was passed down to me, but the emotions were stronger, seeing as you destroyed most of his youkai half. . ." He said. He brought his mouth down to brush Kagome's lips. Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped. The man looked pleased with the reaction, "But I still feel the lust . . . But just because I am more human than youkai doesn't make me weak, as you must know by know. . . " Images of her dead family in the previous dream scenery flashed about her head as Kagome shuddered. "Remember the strength of my father, but ten-fold!" Kagome's chin hurt slightly, and she was immobile.  
  
"K- Kisa- "Kagome gritted out, furious at her easy capture and violation of space. He smirked.  
  
"Please, don't use such vulgar terms . . ." He brought his face down once more so the pairs' noses were touching. "The words were not befitting of you . . .nor your beauty. . . Call me Kagemaru." He brought his lips down and Kagome screamed into the kiss.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome brought her arms up to hold herself as she finished. Inuyasha's eyes were a menacing shade of red. Kagome didn't try to calm him down when she scented his rage; the emotion made her feel protected.  
  
"That-! If he ever does that again I'll find him and rip out his organs one by one via his throat!" Inuyasha said. His thoughts and emotions were sending a mental picture too both of Kagome and Sesshomarus' minds. Sesshomaru snorted.  
  
"Ten-fold power. Keep that in mind. Kagome, I would have thought you would have humbled him by now." Kagome gave him a look, then pointed at Inuyasha as if to say," Humble HIM?". Sesshomaru sighed. "We can't be impulsive like my brother here. We need a plan." Suddenly, a cry rang out through the palace. Kagome's ears twitched.  
  
"Saiai!" She ran to Saiai's room where the child was crying and promptly cradled her as Inuyasha stepped in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I *hic* had a bad dream! Otou-san *hic* was ripping a mans guts out through his mouth!" Saiai cried. Kagome blinked then turned to Inuyasha, who had promptly started to whistle and back out of the room. He saw her gaze and whimpered. He ran.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.  
  
TBC . . .  
  
Crystal-Chan: Well, what do you think? Should I change the rating? If you shuddered you something and are about to flame me, you have experienced the desired affect. Why, I don't know. You just did. Review please! 


	8. DEAD

Hey, this is Kuro-shiro-neko, no longer Crystal-chan. After a brief rereading of this fic, I realized that, OMFG, it's awful. Are all my fics _this_ bad!I _did_ write it about 4 or 5 years ago, so it's being discontinued. I would like to thank those who kept up with it and lied to my face, saying it was great. Thanks! XP 

- Kuro-Shiro-Neko…. I think I'm going to shorten that name sooner or later….

BTW - If you like the idea to this story, go ahead. It's for sale. No, not even that. It's for free. Merry Christmas. Happy Birthday. Mozoltov, however you spell that.

* * *


End file.
